Lines
by Firefly98
Summary: Every hero has to cross certain lines, like hacking into government databases, but what happened when you live a triple life, with three sets of lines? When do you have to choose which ones you are most loyal to, what happens when you're friends find out? Little hint, lots of chaos, explaining, and running away. Rated T for language and slight gore. There are changes from original.
1. Triple Life Means Triple Training

**A/N: Okay, so I came up with this crazy idea for a fan fiction, I won't say a lot because the summary says most of the spoilers, but there are some things I'd like my readers to know**

**1: In this story, a crucial part is that Wally isn't actually related to Barry, he only sees him as a mentor in his superhero life, but Barry sees Wally as a son.**

**2: In this story, Wally's parents were abusive before they died in a car crash when Wally was seven.**

**3: I changed Wally's middle name because he uses it for his criminal life and what kind of intimidating nick name is Rudy? Cam sounds much better and sticks with the Scottish theme of his name (I looked it up).**

**4: Elisabeth is my OC, as are Ray, Misty, Buck, and Magnolia (introduced in later chapters) but everyone else is not my own making.**

**5: If you don't like these changes, then exit the story now, I'm not changing them, no matter how mean you think I am.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, if I did, Wally would be alive, Jason would be in it, and there wouldn't have been a time skip. I mean seriously, that was annoying.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter One: Triple Life Means Triple Training

POV: Wallace Cameron West

-Line Break-

Mount Justice, 10:56 a.m.

I was at training, sparring with Robin. He was holding back, like always. So I used only parts of my training, suppressing certain instincts, not using most of them.

"Dude, you always win." I whined as Robin flipped me over.

"Yeah, I know, but I also have like three years of training and experience over you."

Internally I laughed, _sure you do_. I thought to myself.

"Yeah, yeah, c'mon, let's get some food, I'm hungry." In all honesty I was, but that's only because I have to pretend that having complete mental control over my metabolism isn't an ability I possess.

"You're always hungry." Robin said, laughing, he followed anyway, after all, in his mind, if a speedster didn't eat when he was hungry, he was at extreme risk.

Out in the kitchen, M'Gann was making cookies, sure, she was cute and all, at first I thought she was really hot, but I kept my flirting to a minimum now.

"Hey hot stuff, what's cookin'?"... Did I mention that I'm a terrible flirt?

"Hey, Wally, I was just baking cookies, want one?" She offered, the things looked okay, and so grabbed one.

"Sure, thanks." I said taking a bite, in actuality, they weren't bad. "These are delicious!" I exclaimed, still flirting, "a lot like you." I added. Artemis came up behind me and smacked the back of my head.

"Don't be rude Wally." She said, sounding quite annoyed.

"On the contrary, I was being nice." I retorted.

She rolled her eyes and took the cookie M'Gann offered, after a bite, she smiled.

"These are really good Meg." She said. M'Gann's smile brightened and she offered one to the rest of the team, meanwhile my phone beeped.

From: Annoying

Walls! Ur gonna b l8 get ur ass here now! Practice in 10 min

It was Marty, the captain of the Track team. I groaned, "later guys," I said, rushing out the door. I received several "bye's" and one "later kid dork" as I disappeared through the zeta.

As I rushed to the school, I began to slow my metabolism to an average teen's level, though it was still high, it was in the normal range, I managed to get there on time, much to the coach's surprise.

"Alright," he began when his watch said 12:00, "twice around the cross country track, jogging, go."

Thirty minutes later, we were all running up and down the bleachers, working our legs like crazy. After the plioes as coach called them, we practiced our sprints, long distance, and then the field stuff. By two o'clock, we were all exhausted, and ready for the practice to end. Before leaving the locker room, coach called me over.

"Wally, good job out there today kid, now, I know you're not quite used to varsity workouts, I want you to know that after this weekends meet, I'm bumping you up. See you tomorrow."

I smiled, "thanks coach, that's awesome! See you at practice."

I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder, then began the thirty minute walk to the hangout that everyone nicknamed the "Rock". Mostly because the rogue who had started the place was an earth elemental, but other than that, it was just a stupid nickname.

Laughing to myself about what Marty had said to me today. He had wished me luck, saying I'd be the next team captain since Coach was bumping someone up to varsity. He assumed it was himself since he was a junior. I loved the irony that came along with arrogant, annoying Marty. He always made himself look stupid to his peers.

Half way back to the Rock, I spotted it. In a jewelry store window, there was a little emerald heart. Walking over to the window, I studied it. After only thirty seconds, I realized it was fake. So much for that plan.

My phone beeped, just as I walked away from the window, it was Ray.

From: Da Master

Hey, Cam, on my way to train u on time?

Smiling I texted back: yeah, b there soon.

When I got to the Rock, everyone was in the locker rooms, getting ready for more sparring, simulations, and technique demonstrations. In the flurry of maybe the one hundred occupants at the place, I managed to spot my sister before training.

"Liz!" I shouted, catching her attention. She jogged over, already dressed in her gear.

Elisabeth, my little sister, wore a belt with two gun holsters that hung crookedly on her hip with a strap that also wound around her right thigh. Along with the guns, she had at least ten knives, most likely more in places I didn't want to know. She also carted explosives, and electromagnetic pulse creators in the form of one square inch blue chips.

Her belt was black, as were her capris, tank top, and Chuck's. She wore driving gloves, I didn't quite know why, and had her red-brown hair in a loose braid behind her back. In her hand she held her helmet, it was a solid black piece, it was bullet proof and covered her whole head, front and back.

"Hey, you better hurry up, I think Ray is already waiting for you."

"I've still got half an hour thanks." I said, giving Liz an "are you kidding me?" look.

"Yeah whatever bro, catch you later!" She said, darting off.

I made my way to the class A-males locker rooms and put on my own gear, Ray was waiting for me.

"Cam, what the hell? Where were you?"

"Civilian thing. Pass me my straps?" I asked. My partner, and best friend in this part of my life, shook his head.

"You are in way over you're head dude. It's about time you pick a side."

"Yeah, well, I have my reasons for not choosing yet." I told him as I slipped my black shirt on. The sleeves came to my mid forearm and I also wore black cargo pants with combat boots. Once my shirt was on, Ray passed me my straps, and I put them around my waist and shoulders so that they made an X on my chest and back. On my back they held two foot long swords, and the front was lined with pockets containing grenades of all sorts, knives, and several pills. The pills were designed to provide me with nutrition. With three pills I could survive on them alone for about two and a half weeks. I made sure my sister had some as well.

"Sure you do, and I'd love to hear 'em but we're gonna be late, let's go." Ray said as I buckled on my helmet, it was identical to Liz's

I rolled my eyes, but walked with him to the training room. Buck was waiting and divided us into teams. Each team was to go through the simulator, each recieving different missions, different priorities, and different targets. I was with Ray, Misty, and Rose.

We were the last team to go in, so I walked over to where Ray was standing with the girls and waited.

Sizing up our team, I sighed, this would either be too easy, or one of the most difficult missions for our class.

Ray was good, a master at twelve variety's of martial arts, and a genius with computers. Raymond Li Chan was his full name, he liked to consider himself rare. A Caucasian father and a South Korean mother, he was pretty good looking according to my sister, and was all about a challenge.

Misty, she was confusing, didn't know a lot about herself, not even her own last name. Raised from the age of six at the Rock, she has a pretty much unknown past. She's definitely Hispanic, and she's smart. Misty knows about six or seven languages including Mandarin, Spanish, and French, but most likely she knows a lot more. She's a pyromaniac too. Excellent with controlling flames, and uses it to her advantage, a lot. She's alright, but we don't get along too well.

Rose, she never wanted to be here. Rose Wilson is the daughter of big time billionaire Slade Wilson. Slade prances around at night as the extremely feared Deathstroke, he even makes Batman a little nervous. Rose tries her hardest because if not, she knows there will be consequences, but Ray and I have been helping her set up a series of safe houses and monetary stashes that can get her out of this life. I think she plans on killing her dad first though. I'd trust Rose in a fight, but she's also the youngest in our group, we're pretty good friends, so I try my hardest to protect her the way I do my sister.

When it was our turn for the simulator, we headed in with what happened to be the hardest situation. Our target was the Gotham center for Historical Restoration. (doubt it's a thing, but I need it to be for this thing. You'll survive). We had to recover a five thousand year old scroll without setting off any alarms, or alerting security in anyway. The priorities in order were to get the scroll, keep your team out of harm, and keep it covert. I rocked at these kinds of things.

As we began, we were just outside the center. Quickly, all four of us scaled the wall, gaining access through a sky light in the roof.

Jumping down, Ray used his silencer equipped pistols to shoot the two guards, killing them instantly. The rest of us followed, moving silently down the hallway into a lab. Once there, Ray, Misty and I took out the scientists and historians while Rose got the scroll. Sealing it in the transport canister, we made our way out, completing the assignment almost perfectly.

Half way to the exit, I heard the most silent of footfalls behind me, and tapped Ray's shoulder, we each grabbed one of the girls, yanking them behind counters, I had grabbed Rose.

_What give?_ Rose asked in sign language. I signed back a quick reply.

_Someone coming, Ray's on it._ Rose nodded and the barrel of Ray's gun was seen poking out from behind his counter, a scientist walked in the room, seeing the others, rushed for the alarm. Ray shot him, ending him quickly and we continued. Making it back to the roof and down the street to a tower where our helicopter was waiting for retrieval.

Coming out of the simulation, Buck smiled.

"That people is an example of a perfect run. Good work." He said before punching in codes for individual runs.

My individual run was to kidnap Richard Grayson, silently I laughed to myself, because if I wanted to do that, all I had to do was ask him to come for dinner at my place.

The kidnapping went off perfectly, I got five million in ransom money, and disappeared without a trace.

"Nice work Cam" Raymond said as I stepped out of the simulator.

"Thanks." I replied, shaking the sweat and water out of my hair.

"Boys are playin' in twenty, you in?"

"Sure, just let me check in with Liz." I told him.

"You are one devoted brother," Ray told me, shaking his head.

Smirking, I gave him a look, "of course I am, family is about all we've got." I reminded him, pulling out my phone, Robin had texted. I had him labeled in my phone as Ninja. All my associates, friends, and family had labels like that, ones that wouldn't raise suspicion.

"Catch you at the pool?" Ray questioned, giving me a look.

"Yeah, man," I told him, looking at the message.

Ray ran off and I headed towards the living quarters where my sister usually hung out with her best friend Molly, both of them assassins.

"Cam!" I was suddenly tackled to the ground by both such girls as they screeched in terror.

"What the hell?"

The next thing I knew, the room behind us exploded, when the smoke cleared, I sat up, both my sister and Molly were laughing.

"Please tell me my laptop wasn't in there." I said, looking at Liz. She tapped her chin.

"Did you leave it there?"

"No."

"Then it probably wasn't, but I didn't really check." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Great, are we staying here tonight?"

"Check you're text triple threat." Liz said, I rolled my eyes and did.

From: Ninja

Dude, we got a bonding thing l8r. U comin'?

Sighing I looked back at my sister.

"You staying here tonight?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I won't do anything too... dangerous."

"Just don't let the press or anyone get a photo of you." I told her. Liz smiled. flashing her emerald eyes at me and running a hand through her reddish brown hair.

"Oh Cam, when have I ever done that?" She asked in a guilty voice. I laughed and put a hand on her shoulder, shaking my head.

"Just find my laptop, see you in the morning." I told her before heading to the pool and cannon balling in. I told Robin I'd be there in two hours. The team could wait, right now I was playing water polo with family.

**So, I hope you liked my first chapter! Please review, and if you have ideas for OC's in Wally's civilian, or criminal life, send 'em in! Thanks so much! New chapters soon!**


	2. Mess Ups and Magnolia

**A/N: Wow, so I've already gotten four reviews, all four within the first 24 hours of posting. Well, here's the next chapter. It sort of begins to show how Wally's triple life is staring to close in on him, R&R!**

**Also...**

**"Bold" - equals telepathic communication**

Chapter 2: Mess up and Magnolia

Elisabeth's POV

I watched the boys play polo, Molly at my side. She was talking about how hot Ray looked in his trunks. I wasn't paying attention.

"Earth to Lizzie, what's up with you lately?"

"Nothing, Molly, just daydreaming." I lied.

"What about? Maybe that Robin kid, he seemed to like you last time you two ran into each other."

"Not a chance, he's a hero, he has a girl's name, he wears tights, and he's a nerd."

"What? How can you tell?"

"The way he talks, acts and walks."

Molly shook her head, "please, he was checking you out."

I rolled my eyes as the memory replayed in my mind.

_I jumped out of the air vent and grabbed the emerald choker chain that sat on the pedestal beneath me. This pawn shop was about to lose their most precsious item, assuming it was what I wanted._

_"I'd put that back if I were you." A voice called from the shadows, I then figured out why Cam told me to stay away from Gotham._

_"So you're Robin, hmm... I thought you'd be taller." I told him, putting my hands on my hips._

_"I'm not that short, god why does everyone think that... hey... I'm taller than you, what right do you have to call me short?"_

_I laughed, "you're easier than I thought. So defensive about your height."_

_Molly came up behind him and threw her hands in the air._

_"Seriously Nightshade! What's the freaking hold... oh I see, you met little bird boy."_

_Robin crossed his arms and looked at Molly, "and just who are you?"_

_"They call me FoxGlove." She said, waving her floral printed white glove at Robin, "C'mon Shade, we've got to get back before someone sees we're missing."_

_"Like who?"_

_"Oh, Blade might notice, c'mon doll."_

_I rolled my eyes as the boy wonder eyed us, "you think I'll really just let you walk out of here?"_

_"Yes, I do." I said, drawing a gun and grabbing a guard, holding it to her head, "let's get lost Molly."_

_Robin dropped his weapons as Molly and I walked out of the room, me with my hostage, her with her dart gun aimed at the boy wonder. _

_We ditched the hostage in an alley, and I climbed to the roof._

_I watched from the skylight as Robin turned around, seeing that the original choker was still where I'd found it. With that, I raced away, heading towards the teleports and going back to Central. _

"And so I was like..." Molly stopped short, "were you listening?"

"No," I said flatly.

"Hmph, some friend you are, so I was explaining to you in great detail what happened, how you two were checking each other out and all."

"Yeah, sure whatever. Ooh, look, there's Max." I said, pointing to the shirtless boy who'd just jumped out of the water and onto the deck, he was wearing a pair of blue surfer's shorts.

"Oh, so it's Max you've got the hots for, isn't he in class A?"

"Mhm, and he's so frickin' sexy it's not even funny." I muttered as I practially drooled over him. Molly laughed, and called out to him, waving. Max smiled and waved, then winked at me. I smiled and gave a curt little wave back as he headed for the locker rooms.

"Ooh! He winkd at you!"

"I'm aware, Molly, c'mon, you and I have a jewelry store to rob."

"Doesn't Cam have a hero thing though?"

"He'll get over it."

Molly smirked and we got up, heading for the exit of the poolhouse. We went to our room and suited up. Cam knocked on the door just as I loaded my pistols.

"I'm leaving, don't do anything I wouldn't."

"Didn't plan on it bro!" I shouted through the door to cover up the click of me sliding a fully loaded clip into my right-hand gun.

Slipping it into my holster, Molly, grabbed her whip and wrapped it around her waist like a belt.

As foxglove, she wore a green longsleeve shirt, a white vest, green pants, and white boots. To finish off the outfit, she also wore a green mask and white kid gloves, each glove doning an embroidered picture of the foxglove plant, a poison she readily carried in her pocket at all times. Smiling, she looked at me.

"Ready Shade?"

"When you are, Fox." I said, with that, we headed out to the cold Central City air. Slipping through the shadows, we made it to the teleport, it was a white portal hidden in the sewers underneath what looked like a manhole. Foxglove jumped in, I was right on her tail.

Popping up in the basement of Buck's house in Happy Harbor, we crawled out the window and took to the shadows, heading into the heart of the city.

"Which store is it?" Foxglove asked as we wove through the shadows.

"Berman's antiques. It has to be the one."

Foxglove just shook her head, "remind me why it's so important?"

"It was my mother's, it should be mine." I told her.

Entering the little shop, we saw the choker in the display case and I popped it open with a soft click, Fox kept watch at the window.

"Is it the one?"

"Hang on one second." I told her, setting the glass pane down, I flipped the emerald over and my hopeful grin faded. It wasn't hers.

"No, it's not."

"We could check downtown."

"Good idea." I agreed as we headed out. Once we were a few feet away, I threw a stone through the window, setting off the alarm. This would keep authorities busy while we searched the downtown area.

Wally/Cam's POV

We were just hanging at the cave, watching a movie until Batman came on the screen.

"Team, a breakin has just occured at Berman's Antiques. You are the closest, go investigate." Batman said. I sighed, and we suited up and headed out.

When we arrived, Artemis, Robin, and I poked around while Kaldur, Connor and Megan talked to the police, Berman, and other witnesses.

"So?"

"The only thing touched was an emerald choker, but it's still here."

Inwardly I began to panic, my idiot sister was looking for the necklace in Happy Harbor, while I was here?

"Wierd, maybe they're looking for something specific?" Megan suggested. Suddenly, a policeman ran in and informed us of a break in downtown. It was a jewelry store.

'_Idiots..." _I thought to myself. Two breakins, same city, same night, Nightshade was getting desperate.

"Kid Flash, go." Kaldur said, I nodded and ran.

"Being the first there, I surprised my idiot sister and her friend while they were looking at the back of three necklaces.

"Hey idiots? Looking for something?"

Nighshade looked up and froze.

"We're screwed." Foxglove announced as she grabbed Nightshade's wrist."

"No we aren't, so, Flashboy is it? You got friends on the way?" My sister asked as she put her hands on her hips. Foxglove started moving behind me and trying to surround me.

"That would be a yes." Artemis announced, swinging in a loading her bow, "surrender, and this doesn't have to be difficult."

"Uh, no thanks." Foxglove said, with a quick motion, she began to whip out her knock out capsule, I ran up and punched her in the face, she spun and hit the ground. Nightshade had drawn her weapons and aimed them at Artemis and I, then the others showed up and the fight was on. I was going back and forth with Nightshade when she suddenly got me in a headlock, a gun to my head.

"Anyone moves and I shoot Flashboy here in the head!" She shouted, I clawed at her arm as it tightened around my throat.

**"Wally, can you get out?" **Megan asked me, she almost sounded scared.

**"Probably not." **I muttered.

"Foxglove and I are going to walk out of here nice and easy and you six are going to let us, after all, I don't think accelerated healing could pull his brains back off the floor."

Megan grimaced at the image, and I struggled.

"Is it here?" Nightshade asked Foxglove who had looked at several other necklaces.

"No, let's go."

Nightshade nodded and dragged me with her out into the alley before hitting my head with the butt of the gun and disappearing with foxglove.

**"Wally?" **Robin called.

**"They're gone." **I replied before blacking out.

Molly's POV

"Well, that was fun, right?"

"No it wasn't we are so freaking dead when Blade gets back." Liz replied as we walked through the shadows before teleporting home. We'd ditched the tracers that Cam had put on us and now that we were home, Liz was pacing back and forth.

"I'm such an idiot! Of course they'd be in Happy Harbor! Me and my stupid obsession... I nearly got him found out probably! They could be interrogating him right now!" Liz shouted, throwing her hand's in the air.

"Liz, go to bed."

"What? I can't do that." She exclaimed, whipping her head around at me, she looked awful.

"Don't make me dart you." I threatened, pulling out my blow gun and loading it with a tranquilizer dart.

"You wouldn't not after last time."

"I started color coding the feathers. This one's brown, sleep dart." I told her. Liz rolled her eyes. So I shot the dart at her, she dodged, and it hit the wall.

"What the hell?" She shouted. I shrugged, and shot another, this one landed in her arm.

"I hate you." Liz muttered as she collapsed onto the floor.

"Sure you do Lizzie, sure you do." I said, putting her onto her bed and pulling the dart out of her arm. Tossing it in the trash can, I waited up for Cam in the lounge.

Wally/Cam's POV

When I woke up, I was in the medbay, groaning I sat up, only Robin was there.

"That was interesting, never thought I'd see them again?" He said non-chalantly.

"Again?" I asked, Robin smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, as in another time, it's occurred more than once."

"I know what again means." I grumbled, standing up.

"I know, but I saw them in Gotham once, robbing a jewelry store, they'd been inspecting an emerald collar. Any ideas?"

"They're probably into emerald necklaces."

Robin sighed, "they're searching for something."

I nodded, pretending to be dumbfounded, "right, well, I've got to go, so I'm gonna change and run." I told Robin as I stood and walked out of the medbay.

In my room, I put on a red t-shirt, and a pair of jeans with my beat up tennis shoes, then zeta'd to Central where I reduced my metabolism and walked back to the Rock.

Molly was in the lounge.

"What the hell! You could have gotten me caught!" I shouted at her.

"Yeah, we know, Lizzie was beating herself up for not thinking it through so much I had to dart her."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, Cam, so go easy on her, okay? She's getting desperate."

"So am I."

Molly nodded and got up.

"When are you going to choose?"

"I don't know okay? Here is family, but my friends that are heroes, they need me too, and as hero I have to keep up a civilian life. It's complicated."

"I know, just... Cam, don't push yourself, okay? Take tomorrow off from school and relax. Play a game, go for a swim, hang with your sister. Just, give yourself a break."

I nodded, and Molly headed back to hers and Lizzie's room.

"Molly, thanks."

Molly nodded and I headed to mine and Ray's room. At first I hadn't thought I'd be able to sleep, but I passed out as soon as I hit the pillow.

The next morning, I sat up and looked at the clock, it was seven a.m.

Taking Molly's advice, I took a sick day from school and so did Liz.

"So, are you and the boys playing again tonight, or do you have a hero thing to do?" Liz asked innocently, "because I'd really like to go home, I'm sure Magnolia's freaking out, and Clover is probably dying for the banana that Maggie won't give her."

"Nah, we're going home tonight, no hero stuff, no criminal stuff, no school stuff. Just a break." I told my sister.

Liz brightened and smiled, "sweet, when are we heading out?"

"As soon as you're ready."

"I'm just gonna grab my stuff quick." Liz said. In five minutes, we were portaling back to Summerville.

We arrived at ten a.m. Liz smiled and we walked back home to the little house that Magnolia lived in.

Magnolia is amazing, she was once a big time instructor at the Rock, which was how we met, and soon after retiring and finding a new home, adopted Liz and I.

Entering the house, I could smell the sweet tea and apple pie. Magnolia had been expecting us. Just as Liz set her bag down, her rabbit came hopping down the hallway and Liz bent down to pick her up.

"Hey, Clover, did you miss me?"

The bunny crawled up onto Liz's shoulder and pawed her cheek gently.

"Okay, okay, one banana, coming up."

Liz walked off to the kitchen and I grabbed her back to take it to her room. Suddenly, Liz screamed.

"Lizzie?" I called as I ran, at a human pace, to the kitchen. Magnolia was there on the floor, and apple pie that had just been pulled from the oven sat steaming on the counter. I noticed the dart in Magnolia's arm.

"Lizzie, shhh... they might still be here." I told my sister, still silently freaking out over Magnolia. Suddenly a dart flew by my head and hit the wall. It was a red tail feather, he'd found us.

"Lizzie, go hide."

"She's dead Cameron..." Lizzie whispered as she stood there, I dodged another dart as Liam showed himself.

"Oh no, look what I've done." He said, mocking the fact that he'd just killed my second mom.

"Liam..." I growled as the man who'd caused the car crash that killed my parents - I loved them even if they were abusive - and gave me powers shot another dart, this time aimed at my sister.

**Ooh! Cliffy! I'll post within four days, I promise! Hope you liked it. Please Review!**


	3. Broken Life Broken Home

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I am so freaking sorry! I never thought this month would have gotten so busy. So, here you go, the next chapter!**

Chapter 3: Broken Life Broken Home

I stared at Liam, he hadn't changed much, that was the annoying part. Liam had caused the car crash that killed my parents when I was seven. It was completely intentional. Want to know why? My parents were murdered because my dad owed the guys thirty dollars, seriously, thirty freaking dollars.

"So, Wallace, I guess I've finally caught up with you again, haven't I?"

I glared at the man, and concentrated on speeding up my metabolism. Liam had been after me since I joined up with the Rock, he was also interested in my sister, but no way in hell would I let that happen?

"You sick bastard, you killed her!" I shouted, Liam laughed and I glanced quickly at my sister, she was shaking.

"Hmm, interesting isn't it. We can play these games until we're dead Wallace. I will always find you."

"Cam... what do we do?"

I winked at my sister, signal for use your weapons, "we take out the trash." I said, in a matter of seconds, I had the blow gun away from Liam and shattered under foot. Then we were fighting, hand to hand combat. Liam was good, but after eight years, I was better.

"Another reason you should just come with me Wallace, you know how to fight, you know how to kill."

I growled and grabbed my swords from my bag. Liam suddenly looked scared.

"Well, that's not what I expected."

I smiled and came at him, slashing. My sister, after only a moment, jumped into action, she had both guns, loaded and aimed at Liam.

"Well, this was fun, until next time," he dropped a smoke pellet and disappeared. I sighed and looked over at Lizzie who had resumed her shaking.

"What now?"

"We'll live at the Rock, not a problem."

"Your hero friends won't question?"

"They didn't even know about Maggie."

Lizzie nodded and we went out of the house, our bags repacked with our weapons, and then went back to the Rock.

"Hey, if you want to go to the mountain, you can, okay?"

"You sure?"

Lizzie nodded, "yeah, I just want some alone time."

I nodded and dropped my bag before heading straight to the cave. I hadn't even realized what I was wearing. As I entered the zeta, I zipped past everyone before they could see me and changed, stuffing the clothes in my drawer.

When I returned to the lounge, everyone looked at me, I smiled and waved before grabbing some food and heading back to my room. After what processing what had happened, I didn't want to talk to anyone.

The first thing that ran through my head, Magnolia's dead. She's gone, just like your biological parents.

The second, Lizzie wants alone time, she's also getting desperate.

The third, I wasn't sure what to do about my situation, hero, civilian, criminal, hero, civilian, criminal... what's it going to be?

These thoughts rattled through my head as I downed a bag of chips.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, it was Robin.

"Hey, Canary wants us in the training room."

"Sure, just a sec." I said, grabbing my chips and following him out.

_Hero, civilian, criminal, hero, civilian, criminal._ These thoughts still plagued my mind, I forced them away though, I didn't need Miss Martian probing my head.

"Alright, now that we're all here, we have a special training exercise for you, it will also double as a bonding exercise." Canary said. I grimaced inwardly, just what I needed, touchy feely, right after my mom...

"Alright..." Canary listed off what exactly would happen, basically, we'd hold our thumbprint to a computer, it would hone in on our biological information, then develop four different personalities based on our psyche, emotion, and physicality. I was not happy about this.

"For the sake of bonding, nothing will be recorded, this will all be between just the team and myself."

I gulped and the test began.

Megan went first, of her four personalities, one was Miss Martian, another was a large white creature that was a martian (what I know what they look like) another was a preppy cheerleader, her civilian identity, another was a darked form of herself that looked quite angry.

She explained them all.

"Well, obviously, there's me, Miss Martian, the fun, caring superhero. The way I normally am." She began.

Next she addressed the white Martian.

"I... I'm not a green Martian, this form here, this is my original form, I... I didn't tell you because I couldn't face more rejection. I couldn't face that from my family, and here, I couldn't face that from you, the team, from..."

Megan trailed off meanwhile, Superboy grabbed her hand, they were having a mental conversation. When it was over, Megan smiled.

"The cheerleader is basically the fun loving, kind, caring civilian identity I have. I love being an Earth girl, especially at Happy Harbor."

Megan then looked at the darker one, everyone followed her quizzical gaze.

"I'm not so sure about this one, maybe I have some subconscious anger against those who doubted me, rejected me, I, I don't know, but... she seems, malevolent, rash, terrifying." Megan said.

"Trust me Megan, the little bit of her that's in you? Not noticeable. You're still our happy, amazing, fun loving Miss M." Artemis assured her. I smiled half way, "totally Megaliscious." I added. Artemis slapped my head, I glared at her.

"Thank you for sharing M'Gann. Artemis bit her lip, but stepped forward, "I'll go next."

Everyone looked a her, and gave reassuring smiles. Her four persons were extremely different from one another. One was a preppy girl in a Gotham Academy uniform, another was Artemis, another was a girl wearing orange and black with a tiger face mask. The fourth was a girl, same as her, only she wore a brown jacket, white tank top, and jeans with boots, she was smiling at a photo of Jade Wen, and texting someone labeled sis.

"You all know regular Artemis, me as I am openly." Artemis said, gesturing to the version of herself dressed in her uniform.

"The other persona I use openly is Artemis Crock, my civilian identity, I attend Gotham Academy on scholarship courtesy of Bruce Wayne. Basically, as Artemis Crock, I can be a carefree teenager."

Everyone nodded and then turned to the one dressed in orange.

"This is Tigress... I um... I was raised to be an assassin, Tigress was to be my identity, but I wanted to be different. I'm the oddball. My dad, and sister are active criminals, my mom is an ex-con, so I decided to try and be a hero. Sometimes I question myself, but, I'm hero, all the way." She smiled, I smiled back, this was going to be difficult, because, I on the other hand, was not a hero, not all the way.

"My final persona is another version of myself, one that... that her sister didn't leave her on her own, that she has a normal life, that's the girl in the jacket, the version of myself I wish I was."

After many words of encouragement that she didn't need to change, Artemis' persona's closed.

Kaldur went next. His four personas included a man without gills, Aqualad, a man dressed in a Black Manta suit, and a young prince of the sea.

"This is my civilian identity, I am just another average citizen of Hawaii. The next one is me as you currently witness, leader of the team, partner of Aquaman." Aqualad explained.

"The other two are much more personal. You see, my father is Black Manta, and part of me thinks that deep down, I am truly his son. That a criminal life is my destiny. I shove these thoughts far into my subconscious, but from time to time, they haunt me."

I sighed, they all had such worse things to deal with than myself, yet somehow, I managed to fall into the criminal life. I dreaded my turn.

"The final person you see is myself as I secretly hope to be in my mentor's, my king's eyes. I sometimes wish that he might think of me as his son, though I would never want to be king, this is how I wish I could be seen, an equivalent with the soon to be born crown prince or princess." Aqualad said.

He also received words of encouragement, I resister the urge to bolt out of the room. Three down, three to go. I.. I had to go last, I couldn't take away from the others' "sharing time".

Next was Connor, one persona looked identical to himself. Another was smiling, laughing, wearing a black t-shirt, brown duster, and jeans with work boots. The third was a malevolent person, almost feral, the fourth, a six year old little kid, eyes full of wonder, innocence, and hope.

I was jealous, that he could have that. I never had innocence, hope, everything was always put as it was. There was no mercy for me.

_Never will be,_ said the little negative part of me. I told it to shut up and bug me later.

"This first person is my hero persona, Superboy, part of the team. Angry most of the time, though about seventy five percent of it is controlled, brooding, and overall, not one of the most talkative people. This next one, is the way I hope I could someday be, just a normal teenager." Conner stated. Everyone smiled at him and he continued.

"This, is me without control over my anger, or powers, feral, angry, nearly impossible to control. And this kid, well... I guess he represents that when it comes down to it, I'm still technically just a kid, seeing the world for the first time." Connor shrugged as the video/photos closed.

Robin stepped up, I was relieved.

Nervously, Robin scanned his thumbprint and it revealed a happy teenager, Dick Grayson to be exact, Robin, a little eight year old kid, and a member of the court of owls.

"This is my civilian self, the happy go lucky, fun loving prankster, just ask Artemis, at school, I'm the worst."

"Yes, you are." Artemis said, glaring playfully.

"This is Robin, basically the same, only when it comes to serious things, Robin can gain a lot of maturity. You all know me that way. Then this little kid... is the way I was when my parents died, traumatized," Robin's voice began to crack slightly, and he blinked hard a few times, "and terrified of everyone and everything."

Megan gave him the most caring look I'd ever seen, it made him smile.

"And this is Talon, the person I would be if Batman hadn't been the first to find me after my parents died." Robin explained. I smiled, no wonder I'd turned out so horribly.

I stared at the thumbprint scanner and took a deep breath.

"I'm next, aren't I?"

Suddenly, my phone went off. Black Canary rolled her eyes.

"Better answer it kid dork, it might be important."

I bit my lip sheepishly and answered it.

"Cam?"

"Sis?" I asked, "I'm kinda busy right now."

"Don't... don't care, I'm coming to the cave, now."

"What?" I shouted into the phone, "what's wrong, why?"

"The Rock's been attacked, Cam, everyone's dead, only Rose, Ray, and Molly made it out with me, we got nowhere else to go."

"Everyone?"

"Yeah."

I was getting looks from everyone, "portal to Happy Harbor, go to the emergency rendezvous, we'll figure this out."

"Okay," Lizzie said, she was crying I could tell, honestly, I was on the verge of crying.

"See you then, Lizzie, be careful."

"Aren't I always?"

She hung up and I pressed the end call button on my phone. I then yelled in anger and smashed my fist into the wall.

"Wally, what the heck?"

I looked at Connor, knowing full well he heard the conversation.

"Wally, what's the Rock."

Suddenly Robin turned to look at me.

"You have friends at the Rock? But they're top notch criminals, almost as bad a Sportsmaster."

"No kidding." I said before walking out the zeta.

-Line Break-

Elisabeth's POV

I limped into the basement of the apartment building, followed close behind by Ray, Rose, and Molly. They looked at me.

"He'll be here soon." I told them. Not five seconds later, Cam entered the room.

"Lizzie, are you alright, what happened?" He asked, putting his arms around me. I couldn't help myself, I fell into his embrace, sobbing.

"The talon born showed up out of nowhere, we couldn't rally the troops fast enough. Everyone except us is dead."

Cam soothed me and helped me sit down.

"We're out of safe houses, the talons have everything on us. We were lucky to get out alive." Ray said.

"Yeah, probably, look guys, the only place safe enough that I can think of would have to be the mountain. So we're going to need some ideas." Cam said.

"I've got nothing, what about you Rose?"

"All those safe houses we've been putting together, they're all compromised too, my laptop was encrypted and written in code, but they're talons, they'll figure it out."

Everyone sighed and I looked at my brother.

"An ideas?"

Cam sighed and pulled out his phone, calling someone.

"Hey dude, I need a favor, well four actually."

I didn't hear the guy at the other end of the line, but he sounded annoyed.

"It's the only safe place for them, aside from you guys, their my only family, seriously dude."

The voice was muffled, and slightly perturbed, but Cam smiled.

"Thanks dude, I owe you guys one, well, four." Cam said before shutting his phone.

"What's up Cam?"

"We're going to Mt. Justice, nobody will get arrested on one condition."

"What's that?"

"We all have to be members of the team, permanently."

Everyone looked at each other.

"We can get out of that easily, guys, but for now, it'll have to do. You guys trust me don't you?"

Everyone nodded and I looked at my brother.

"Let's go." I said.

**A/N: so here's the update, this is basically Wally's life falling to pieces right here, so I'll update as soon as I can, but I can't promise much. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
